1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to improvements in auger drives for post hole diggers, and especially a drive kit having the capability to be reversed in the process of digging a hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of screw-type augers for digging holes is well recognized in the field, and is exemplified by such efforts as Long U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,757 of Feb. 4, 1941 which has disclosed a reversible auger connected to a case having a bevel gear. The bevel gear is driven by a two-part drive shaft with a reversing transmission connected between the two drive shafts. The transmission is inserted to obtain rotation to facilitate its withdrawal. A similar arrangement is disclosed in Connors U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,806 of Oct. 21, 1952.
In this art there are examples of the use of bevel gears for obtaining digging operation and withdrawal of a digger-type auger by reversing the position of the bevel driving gear. These are exemplified in Tonti et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,823 of Dec. 7, 1965 and Cunningham U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,147 of Aug. 24, 1976.
The problems present in the prior digger devices are related to the size and weight of reversible drive means, the cost of reversible drives, and the complex mechanism used to connect the reversible drive assembly to the digger. In these devices the drive is specially designed and requires a wholly individual assembly that is not suitable for use on existing equipment.